Till the end
by hollythebestXD
Summary: Opal has escaped for months now, the fairies do everything to catch her but Artemis cannot help, he's bored and tries to be a normal teenager. Holly and Artemis develop feelings not known. Opal will strike. But who is her accomplice? rated T for violence.
1. The plan

**So, this is my first fan fiction and my first attempt at an English story, because I come from the Netherlands. I hope my grammar isn't that bad.**

**And I hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I do not own any of the figures of the Artemis Fowl series. They all belong to Eoin Colfer.**

**The plan**

**At an unknown place somewhere underground**

Ark Sool sat in his chair and waited for a call. He had never expected that he would ask someone like her for help. But it was needed. He would get rid of that silly Mayor Holly Short and ofcourse the mud boy.

He had formulated a perfect plan. And with that plan he would crash Short down ánd the mud boy with one press on a button.

Could it be any easier?

Yes, it could. He knew that it would be difficult because of one giant mud man: Butler. Yes could be problem, but she said she would take care of that.

Suddenly he felt something trembling in his pocket. He took it in his hand, read the caller ID and pressed 'accept'.

"Koboi" he said with a fake smile. "Long time no see."

"O shut it Sool! Do you have everything prepared? I can't wait any longer. Tomorrow I want them both crushed! Did you hear me!" answered no one else then thé Opal Koboi.

"And it is Mrs. Koboi to you, you moron!"

"Now is not a good time to lose your temper, Mrs. Koboi. But don't worry, everything is ready. And your spies did a good job, spying Fowl Manor I must say. Only one thing: the bodyguard."

"Yes ofcourse" she began, "Mr. Butler. Don't worry about him and his sister. They will have the same treatment as the Fowl boy, but still slightly different." And she laughed a horrible laugh that sent shivers down Ark Sool's spine.

"All… alright Mrs. Koboi." He stuttered, because he realized how crazy this evil pixie really was. But it was too late to turn back now.

" see you in 23 days,7 A.M. behind the Tara port, Sool. And don't be late!" and she broke the link.

Ark Sool sighed, and put his communicator down.

After Koboi escaped out of prison, every guard was called to search Opal. And that was the perfect opportunity for Sool to escape too. He was only guarded by one stupid gnome. Two hundred kilograms of gold, and he worked for him

Some cam foil, some computer hacking and he could escape easily. After all, no one thought that he would actually escape. Because in six months he would be released, after he was caught with fraud and had to sit 1 year, and six months were like nothing.

So when he escaped, no one could really believe that Ark Sool, once commander of the LEP, would turn bad for real.

He stood from his chair and walked towards a mirror. He looked at his own reflection and smiled.

If he wasn't the best looking creature under and above the earth, then he didn't know it anymore.

One thought struck him: _'What should I wear tomorrow'. _He wanted to look good for tomorrow.

Maybe he would get caught tomorrow, but he didn't care anymore. He laughed at himself: once the good guy, now the bad. But who cared? He knew he was going mad, like that Koboi girl. And it felt really good.

Tomorrow would be his first day at his bud guy career. And he would make it het best time of his life.

He would destroy Short, Fowl and the two Butlers. No, that was not his job. He was only for their torture. 'Well, it is the same actually.' He thought. And Koboi wanted to kill them ofcourse, so he let her.

He stood for his closet and looked through his suits. 'Aha' he thought 'Black with a touch of red, perfect!' He took the suit and lay it down on is bed.

Tomorrow would his life change forever. And it was kind of refreshing. Maybe he and the Koboi girl could be a team? But no, she would only use him for her own uses an then she would kill him without hesitation for sure.

No, he would find someone else to work with, but that wasn't his first priority.

No! first some mind wiping has to be done.

**Muahaaha yes I know what you all think: Noooo! Not Opal again :o**

**But she is so much fun to write. And she is the evilness itself.**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. So if you want you can review and show me what you thought about it. Don't be to mean please.**

**~htb ^_^**


	2. A normal life

**Here is the next chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed my first chapter.**

**Then something to clear things up: this will be a multiple chapter story. I don't know how long it will be, but it can end up pretty long. I'm also really busy with the sequel but I have one question for you: should I write a sequel or should I just put it behind the first story so that it would be one story instead of two?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl blahblahblah. You know the story.**

**A normal life**

**Artemis' room, Fowl Manor**

The 16 years old Artemis Fowl laid down on his bed and sighed. He was bored. Ofcourse he knew of the escape of Opal, but that was like seven months ago. Everyone was still searching for her, but he could do nothing than checking the cameras of the manor and waiting sill she was caught.

In those seven months he did everything he wanted to do in his free time: playing on the piano, writing some essays and training with Butler, which was his own idea, and he surprised Butler totally with that. But it was necessary. And it showed, he picked techniques up easily, and his body was more muscular now.

But he was sick of it.

His mother wanted him to join school again, but he refused.

He simply said: "Why should I go in that place, while I know everything probably better than the teachers? And for the social contact I don't care either, because all they can do is almost passing out if they have to have a conversation with me or ignoring me, so there is no use putting me there again." And he said one last word to his mother, what put her over the edge:

"Mum?"

And another problem was that he had almost no contact with his friends underground. And that really bothered him.

The last time he spoke to one of them was two months ago with Holly. She had said it was difficult to call, because she had so much work to do. But she also said she missed him.

He couldn't quite understand it though. Because, didn't she had just a few minutes time to call him?

He tried to call her a few times, with the communicator she gave him, but she never answered.

"_Does she really miss me?"_ he thought, _"Or did she just say I because then she didn't have to call anymore?"_ and then another thought: _"Girls"_ and: "_What am I becoming? A teenager?"_

But he didn't know why he felt so lonely. He had his parents, who spent a lot of time with him. He had his brothers, who always wanted to play with him. And ofcourse Butler, who was always there for him if he needed him. And he realized he really missed Holly.

"_And Foaly and Mulch ofcourse"_ he thought.

"_But why do I miss her the most? Because she is my best friend."_ Was the answer.

"_But why do I think so much of her? Because she is my best friend." _Was the answer again.

"_And why do I feel so bloody lonely, while I'm surrounded by so much people I love?"_ His mind didn't have the answer on that question. Well it did, but the answer was so utterly ridiculous: _"Because you love her."_

"I do not love her!" he yelled out of frustration.

Then he heard some trumping sounds, like someone running the stairs.

Probably someone was.

Artemis' door flung open, and there was butler, his gun aiming into the room.

"Are you okay, Artemis?" he said with a worried face.

After Artemis was cured, Butler said to himself that he would never wanted to go through that again. He never felt so useless in his life than back then. And his bond with Artemis grew in that time. He realized that Artemis was like a son he never had. He did raise him after all. He didn't know Artemis's feeling in this matter. So he didn't know that Artemis saw Butler more like a father than Artemis Fowl senior, because his talks with his father ended mostly in uncomfortable silences, while Artemis sr. played with Myles and Becket. Artemis thought it was because his father felt guilty for how he treated him before the Mafia incident.

"Yes, old friend. I think so." Said Artemis with a genuine smile.

"You think so, huh?" and Butler folded his arms. "Why the yelling then?"

"It's nothing. Really." Artemis said back, but he knew Butler wouldn't accept this as an answer.

"Artemis? If something is bothering you, you can tell."

"I'm just frustrated, Butler. I'm bored. And I have done everything I wanted to do."

"You miss them don't you?" asked Butler.

Artemis sighed. "Yes I do miss them, but not only that. I also miss the adventures, the action. It's like I'm captured in my own mind."

Butler said: "Well I believe you, but one thing I couldn't quite figure out. Why did you yell 'I do not love her.'" And a grin spread all over Butler's face.

Artemis blushed a little. _"O no"_ he thought, _"Did he really hear that? Well then, time to bluff."_ But when he wanted to say something, Butler said something what made Artemis almost groan: "Artemis. You know, maybe it's better to lead a normal life without saving the world and other stuff."

Artemis snorted. "Butler I thought you knew me better. How many times do I have to tell you that 'me' and 'normal' aren't going together. I'm a genius."

"Yes" began Butler, "Yes you are, no doubt about that. But you're also a teenager. So maybe you can be more teenager, less genius? And if that is not helping, you can go to the gym with me now. You have to train more if you want to go on life danger missions without me."

Artemis thought about it: _"Normal?"_ he never tried it before, and everyone said that it was better to act your age, why be stubborn, he could try_. "I have nothing to lose, so why not. I'm a genius. I can handle being a normal teenager."_ But when he thought the word 'teenager' he grimaced. _"This could end up harder than I expected."_

"Alright Butler, I accept your statements, both of them."

Butler raised his eyebrow, Artemis never gave in so soon. "So you mean you…"

"Yes Butler. I mean it. I will try to…" and here he hesitated, but soon he said "to be a normal teenager." And he sighed.

"That's fantastic, Artemis. Your mother will be pleased to hear. Are you coming?"

"To what, Butler, to be precise?"

"To the gym ofcourse. You said you accepted both statements what included training in the gym."

"Yes, old friend. I guess I said that."

"Yes you did, so stand up you 'normal teenager', wait till Juliet find out and buys clothes for you." And Butler snickered and walked out of the door.

Artemis paled_. "So much for giving people what they want."_ And he shook his head and walked towards the gym.

**Yay. Another chapter down. The next will be about Holly and then a come together! ^_^**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. And please review, I would like to know what you guys think about it.**

**~htb ^o^**


	3. needing a break

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation in Spain**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**GRIMGINGER17**

**Francesco's **

**Anonymous reviewer (lol)**

**Disclaimer: don't own AF and stuff**

**Taking a break**

Holly Short was pacing in the Ops Booth. She was really stressed. Foaly sat in his chair and listened to her ramble.

"I can't handle this anymore, Foaly. I can't work day and night. I have a life you know. But stupid, stupid Trouble won't even give me a day off. It's just… Hey! Are you even listening!"

"Yes actually I was, but I can't do anything about it, Holly. Because do you really think Trouble would listen to me?"

While he was saying that he was typing furiously on his key board. But he turned around and looked at Holly. And there was one word to describe her, or a few:

Unhealthy, overstressed and very tired.

She had bags under her eyes, and her hair stood to all directions. A question popped up in his head: "Holly ? do you ever talk to your friends or go out or something like that?"

When Holly heard this question, she felt defeated. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room and put her head in her hands. "what should I do then?" she said, "I failed everyone, Foaly. I just ignored them, thinking work was more important. They hate me all for sure."

Foaly walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, he would certainly talk to Trouble about it. "You know" he began "work is important, but you have to lead your life… with friends. And I'm sure none of your friends hate you." It was true, no one could be mad at Holly for long. "And I'm sure one in particularly will never do." And Foaly smirked.

Holly, relieved after what Foaly said turned to him and said with a dangerous edge in her voice: "What did you say, donkey boy."

"Ah, it's donkey boy now huh?" but when he saw her threatening look, he added: "O don't be like that now, Holly. You know I know everything."

Holly felt like hitting him. she didn't said anything, but snorted loudly. She knew of course about who he was talking about.

Artemis.

She missed him as hell, she realized. He was her best friend after all. She thought about him, how he had changed, how he looked, about his eyes the same as hers, which could right see through her every time. She thought about the past when she kissed him… _"no, no"_ she thought _"that was just the moment… or wasn't it? No no no!"_

She sank further in her thoughts: _"Would he be taller now? I hope he doesn't cover his brown eye. Why do I care, he can do with it what he wants. I hope he didn't cut his hair to short. What? O come on Holly, why did you even think that! _Hmmm… What would he look like in a T-shirt and jeans?" she thought, "or in swimwear?" Then she blushed from her own thoughts.

"I certainly not want to know, Holly!" Foaly said with a shocked face. But then he began to laugh very loud and when Holly turned redder than a tomato he laughed only harder.

"What?" shrieked Holly. _"Oh nononono. I didn't say that out loud, did I? That wasn't even meant to be said out loud. _

"I… ha ha… don't really want to….. ha ha ha… know what's … ha ha … on your dirty… ha ha ha… girly mind… ha ha haha…. Certainly not about Artemis…" and then he began rolling on the floor from laughing. After a few minutes he stopped.

"Ready laughing?" Holly snapped still embarrassed for what she said.

"one second." And Foaly laughed one minute longer and then stopped. "yeah I think I'm ready now. But Holly you really have to keep those thoughts to yourself, you don't want that someone accidently heard what you said and wants to use it for blackmail.

"Foaly I swear if you ever talk about it again or with someone, you're a dead horse!" Holly said threateningly.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Foaly as if nothing happened because he was a bit scared by her voice, of course he wouldn't forget what she said. he would let it pass… for now. "I mean, you really deserve a vacation or a day off."

"Maybe I just have to ask him, I'm his friend, he has to give me at least one day off." She answered, happy he dropped the other topic.

"I hope he does. And if you get your day of, what are you going to do then? Wait don't say anything, you're going to stay out of trouble and under the ground? He said hopefully but also sarcastically.

"Well actually…" she said. And when she saw Foaly rolling his eyes she added: "I said nothing about getting in trouble." And when Foaly raised his eyebrows she said: "Have some faith, Foaly. It isn't the case that as I'm with Artemis I get always in trouble"

"Ha, so you admit you are going to see Artemis. I knew it!"

"O shut up, Foaly!" but she wasn't mad. The first time in two months she felt full of energy. _"the last time was when I was on the phone with Artemis."_ She shook her head. "I think I'm going to see Trouble now. I've better get it over with than waiting." She walked to the door, but when she wanted to walk further she stopped and turned around

"and Foaly?" she asked. And Foaly who had already turned to his computers again turned around: "Yes?"

"thank you." She really meant it, Foaly was one of her best friends and though he was really annoying he always helped her when she had a problem.

A bit taken back by what she said, he said: "You welcome. O and Holly? Behave you two." And when Holly wanted to give him a snappy comment he closed the doors.

Holly stood still for the doors. _"o wait till I get back, Foaly. I'll have my revenge" _ and with those thoughts she walked towards Trouble's office.

It wasn't very busy in the halls, so soon the doors of Trouble's office came into side. She took a deep breath, waited a few seconds doubting of she would knock or not, but eventually she did. And then she waited.

"Come in!"

Holly took another breath, opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mayor Short, what are you doing here?" he asked right away. Holly saluted first for answering:

"Well commander… you see, I've been thinking…"

"Please Holly, can it wait? I'm very busy at the moment." He dropped the act with the mayor and commander thing, they never said it. He thought It just sounded not right and she thought the same.

"No it really can't, Trouble. I have been working for two months straight ahead, and I'm going crazy in this place. I don't even have a personal life anymore, and I know work is really important but…"

"You're right"

"And Opal didn't showed up for like…. What did you say?" asked Holly. She didn't know if she heard it right.

"You're right, Holly. I should've never hold you here for so long, I mean look at all the other officers. If they have to work two weeks like you have been doing for months they're complaining about not having time for their self. "

"So you mean, I get a few days off?" Holly asked a little excited and relieved that she didn't had to beg for it.

"Three to be exact. But not too fast, Holly. You get them over two weeks. I can't miss anyone now, but don't worry, I'm going to schedule you from nine am till four. So you do have some more time for yourself now.

"O Trouble, thank you." She was happy now, she could wait two weeks. Especially now she didn't have to work from early in the morning till late in the evening. She walked towards Trouble and gave him a hug.

Trouble was happy to see her happy. He and Holly were best friends for so long now, and though people said they're in love with each other, he knew better. He wasn't in love with her and she's not with him. He hugged her back and said: "You really don't look healthy, Holly you need to rest, you have only two hours to go so why don't you go home and rest and then your schedule starts tomorrow. Your dismissed"

Holly pulled back and saluted. And then she walked out of the office right to her own office, to pick up some stuff, and then straight to her home. The whole way with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait for her little vacation, and she already had a perfect idea where she would stay for those days.

**I again am truly sorry I hope my next update will be faster. So what did you thought about it, guys? The next chapter will be about holly's vacation days so that means Artemis again. WOOHOO.**

**~htb ^_^**


	4. surprises

**Thank you my dear reviewers for supporting me.**

**Now on with a brand new chapter**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Artemis Fowl and the gang *sniff sniff***

**Surprises**

**Two weeks later**

**Holly's office, police plaza;**

Holly was getting very excited. In about two hours she had a three days' vacation. And she would see Artemis again.

Wait wait wait….

"D'arvit! I haven't even asked him yet." She said out loud. "_O man, I should've asked it earlier. What if he's not there?"_

She picked up her communicator and searched Artemis. There it was. Now she was getting nervous. What would she say?

"I'll come up with something." She said again out loud.

She pressed on the 'call' button and held it to her ear. She could've picked hologram style, but she had not the best hair day today. So she waited. And after four seconds someone picked up. "Holly? Is that you?" she heard him say. He sounded surprised. She hadn't heard his voice for ages. She realized she hadn't answered yet.

"Hey Artemis. Yes it's me."

"Why are you calling, Holly. Is there something wrong?" he sounded a bit irritated, maybe a bit disappointed.

"No no there's nothing wrong. I just thought…. Say hello to you.

"Well you said it" he answered a bit harsh. "and now? Are you going to hang up and call… uhm let's say in about two months again?" now he sounded really angry. _"He has all the right to be angry."_ She thought sadly.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I really wanted to call you, I swear. I just didn't have the time."

"Yeah right. Like you didn't have two minutes a week, Holly. I have tried to call you a dozen times. Why Holly? Why didn't you pick up. You could have said you were busy. But I didn't even hear your voice for two months. If you don't want to speak to me, you could just say so, then I wouldn't have to try anymore."

Holly felt like crying. Why had she thought it would be easier. Ofcourse he was angry. She would have been. She would have said he could squirm away. But he didn't. now she could shake spending her vacation with him.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I don't know why, really. I could hit myself right now. But please don't hang up. I really want to speak with you, Artemis. You are my best friend. Please? I'm sorry."

"Well… I'm sorry too. For being angry at you." He said back.

"No don't be Artemis. You have all the right to be angry. I could've called but I didn't. and I'm so sorry. I should have."

"I accept your apologies, Holly. And it is nice to hear from you again." Though Holly couldn't see him she just knew he was smiling and so did she. She was glad that he wasn't angry anymore._ "Maybe I can still ask him. O please Arty say yes."_

"I'm glad to hear you again too. But uhmm… well there was something else I wanted to ask you than just saying hello" she began.

"And what might that be, if I may ask?"

"Well… you see I've asked a time before for a day off, and I got three days off now, so I thought maybe you know I uhh…." _"O no way am I getting nervous now. Get over it Holly! And uhh? Why did I say that. Artemis is certainly laughing now."_

"Holly? Are you still there?"

"Yes yes, sorry I'm still here."

"So, you said you have three days off now and that you wanted to ask something, remember?" Artemis said.

"_He surely is smirking now. O I'll get him." _"Yeah I still remember. What I wanted to ask is" and she took a deep breath, "if I could stay with you." She softly said

"Oh, really?" he said a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes but if you're too busy, or if you don't want to…"

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that. Surely you can come… I just wanted to know today or…

"Yes today, if it's not a problem I can be there in five hours." After she said that she blushed. _"Maybe that sounded a bit to overenthusiastic. Well he sounded very excited too, or did I just imagine that?" _

**Artemis' room**

"_Five hours? So soon? I hope I sounded not to excited."_

"It's not a problem Holly. So I'll see you in a few hours then?"

"definitely!" she said.

"Can't wait, Holly. See you soon. Bye"

"B…bye" and she shut the communication.

"_So she wants to spend her vacation here. Then I have to prepare the spare bedroom now. Would she have changed?" _he thought as he walked out of the room.

When Artemis said he would try to be a normal teenager, he changed completely. Both on appearance and social contact. He went to school, an all-boys school. He started to wear more casual clothes, though still no jeans. He'd grown his hair, but not too long. He began to do more things what teenagers do, he even went on different fighting sports. He also listened to music more, and not only classic. After one week doing all these things he started to make friends at school, and from then he began to wear jeans, just because everyone wore them.

There was one thing he didn't change about his appearance: his eyes. He never covered his hazel eye, It was a part of him. That gave quite a mysterious effect. So because of his two colors eyes he received a lot of attention from girls (who would sometimes sneak into their school) but also from boys (it is an all-boys school so there are no girls for trying things out. So a lot of boys tried things out with each other.) there was even one boy who asked Artemis out. Artemis refused kindly, because he was totally straight. But he was also kind of flattered as well, that's why he said kindly that he just didn't like boys that way.

Artemis' parents were really proud of him, especially his mother. And when he took some friends at home she even cried. His father was also proud, but didn't show it. He knew Artemis had a better bond with Butler, and felt like he was his son, he let it be. He couldn't change anything about it, there would always be boundaries between them.

Butler was also very proud. Artemis said he would try, and how? He totally changed. And he and Artemis grew closer than ever. They spent a lot of time together training, or just talking about the day.

Though Artemis would never admit it, he enjoyed it more than he intended to. It was refreshing to have human friends who weren't rich snobs. He secretly enjoyed all the attention, but he stayed cool with it. He was still the smartest of the school, and sometimes he still used difficult words, but not as much as he used to though. He also wasn't bored anymore, and he realized that for the first time in a long period he was really happy. What a change could do.

**Holly's office; police plaza**

He said it was not a problem, then she said 'definitely' and then he said a few very strange words: _"can't wait Holly! See you soon. Bye."_

"_Why did he said that?" _she thought. _"he never uses words like bye. He sounded so unlike him. He sounded… not formal? He sounded like… like… no it can't be. O my gosh he sounded teenage a like."_

Holly was so happy that she cleaned her office with a smile on her face the whole time. She already packed her bags she already had her visa too. Now she only had to go to a shuttle port, take the first shuttle to Tara, and then just fly to Artemis' house. So that was precisely what she did.

"_O my, I'm really going to see him again."_ She thought when she stepped into the shuttle. _"Would he be happy to see me? Ofcourse we are best friends after all. But why am I so excited?" _ she asked herself. The answer came soon, though she was not happy with the answer: _"Because you like him."_

"_I don't!" _ she thought back

_You do. Don't deny it. You liked him already when you came back from the past" _said another part of her thoughts.

Holly shook her head. She had to make her head clear from all those thoughts, it was bad for her. _"It would never work even if it was true."_

"_You know that's nonsense" _said the other part again. _"You know it would work, if you only asked. And ofcourse he feels the same. And if Artemis wants it, and he does, it will definitely work."_

"_O shut up you!"_

Holly sighed. this could be a long ride.

Four hours later the shuttle finally reached Tara. She stepped out of the shuttle and showed her visa to a gnome.

"Thank you, madam" the gnome said after she received the ticket. And after a minute looking at it and humming the gnome said: "Here you go, have a nice vacation your retour shuttle will be in three days 7 p.m."

"thank you." Holly said, and she stepped onto the surface. She felt the wind on her skin again, she missed that feeling. No filtered air. She picked up her wings and clicked it on her back. _"Here I come." _ She thought with a smile. And then she flew away right into the sky on her way to Fowl manor.

**Dining room, Fowl manor:**

"So she will be here in about one hour?" Butler asked. "Then I have to prepare the spare bedroom."

"I already did, Butler" answered Artemis.

"Wellthat explains why you didn't go on vacation with your parents a week ago."

"No, not really. I didn't know she was coming until a few hours ago. I didn't go because I wanted to have some time for myself." Artemis said back.

He added something softly to himself, though Butler heard it: "As if they care, I'm sure they're happy I refused."

Butler was a bit shocked by this statement. "You know that's not true Artemis. Your mother, Myles and Beckett were really sad when you refused.""

"Yeah right. I think my father was quite happy with my refusal though. And don't say he wasn't, 'cause he was." Shot Artemis back. Then he sat on a chair and stared at the wood of the table.

"You're right. But that's only because you two are acting a bit awkward towards each other, and not because he doesn't love you." Butler said kindly back.

"Maybe"

"And you know Juliet and I will always be there for you right?"

"Yeah I know" Artemis said and he smiled at Butler.

"Hey! What did I hear? Is Holly coming?" said Juliet as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes she is Juliet. And no you can't go shopping with her." Laughed Artemis. He did that a lot these days thought both Butler and Juliet.

"No ofcourse not, she's all yours for the next three days." She winked at him and grabbed an energy drink from the fridge.

Artemis said nothing, he only blushed. That only made Juliet laugh. "O my gosh, Arty, are you blushing? How cute. Well you two do look good together." Then she thought about something. " she doesn't know about your change does she?"

"No, she doesn't. So?" asked Artemis.

"Well I'm sure she's getting a heart attack if she sees you."

"Why would she? I haven't changed that much." Artemis said stubbornly.

Juliet, who was drinking her energy drink, almost did a spit-take. "You're serious, Arty? Not changed that much? Have you seen yourself? You're smoking hot, Arty." And she laughed when she saw Artemis blushing. "I'm sure" she continued, "that Holly will fall for you now, if she didn't already." And Juliet giggled.

"Juliet?" asked Artemis "don't you have anything to do, instead of embarrassing me?"

"No, my tour starts over a week, and it's kind of fun making you blush all the time" and she giggled again.

"Alright, I'm in my room if you search me" Artemis said, and he walked towards the stairs.

"What?" Juliet said when she saw that Butler raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing, you're just so sisterly irritating" Butler answered with a smile.

"O haha"

**Somewhere in the sky close to Fowl Manor,**

Holly was really enjoying her flight. The sun was shining, there were only a few clouds and there was fresh air.

But someone had to interfere ofcourse.

"FOALY!" She yelled in her communicator "What do you want, I'm on vacation."

"Why didn't you say goodbye?"

Holly had been so enthusiast that she didn't even thought about saying goodbye to her friends.

"O" she said. "Sorry Foaly, I just forgot."

"Other thoughts on your mind?"

"Yeah, kind of. Well uhmm… bye then?"

"Don't worry about it" laughed Foaly. "Bye Holly"

"Wait! Say bye to Trouble for me, okay?"

"I will, Holly. Bye."

"Bye." And she shut her communicator down. _"that was so stupid. What kind of friend am I. Well I'm glad he wasn't mad at me."_

After thirty minutes she finally saw Fowl Manor. Then she heard something coming to her. She took her Neutrino from her hip and aimed it at the flying object.

She laughed, it was just a bird. "Stupid bird" she said "I almost fried you." The bird did nothing and just flew away.

Holly flew to the ground and stepped on the grass.

"_Before I go home again, I have to do the ritual." _She thought by herself.

She walked up the road to the front door. After a minute she stood for the big wooden doors. She got nervous again. She had to go inside sometime. So after she took a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the doors opened and there stood Butler with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey Holly. Long time no see."

Holly set down her bags down and hugged the big man. "Too long. How are you doing? And Juliet?"

"You can ask her yourself, she's here." Butler answered. "I'll take your bags upstairs"

"Thank you. But uhmm… where is Artemis?"

"he's upstairs. Just go to the dining room I'll call him."

"alright" Holly said and she walked towards the dining room. For the first time in a long period, she felt free, and most of all happy.

**Well what do you think? A bit too OOC? Alright I lied over the come-together, but it will be in the next chapter. I think I will update once in a week, but if there are a lot of reviewers I will update sooner. In the next chapter you see Holly's reaction on Artemis' change. MUWAHAAAHAA.**

**~htb ^-^ **


	5. surprises part 2

**OMG already 12 reviews and 4 last chapter. I love you all ^-^  
so here's the continuation of the previous chapter. Excited? I am, and I hope you too.**

**Disclaimer: don't own, never will. (it would be nice though ^w^)**

**Surprises part 2**

**Fowl Manor, dining room:**

At the moment Holly set a step into the dining room, she was immediately in a bone-crushing hug from Juliet

"HOLLY! I'm so happy you're here! Finally a girl to talk. Not that you can't talk with boys, but…"

"Ju… Juliet… no… air… please"

"O sorry" and she let go of Holly. "How are you, Holly?"

"Good. Well now I am, but the last three months were like hell. And it's nice to see you, Juliet." Holly answered after she recovered from the hug.

"That sucks. but you can relax these three days and do what you want, with who you want." and Juliet winked.

Before Holly could ask what she meant by that, she heard someone cough. She turned around and her heart nearly stopped. There in the door opening stood the cutest guy she ever saw in her life. The boy had long black hair, dark blue jeans, a white tee-shirt with some black text on it and sneakers. Her heart began to flutter in her chest. And without thinking she stepped towards the boy and stuck out her hand: "Hey" she said " I'm Holly Short." The boy laughed, of which Holly thought it was a lovely sound. _"O he's cute... Don't Holly, you're here for Artemis, not for one of his friends. Even if they are hot as hell. O my gosh I sound like Juliet!"_ she shook her head to wash away the thoughts.

"I know" he said and he shook her hand. Holly blushed a little. She was curious how this boy could know who she was. She noticed that his hand was quite warm. "I'm Artemis Fowl." And Artemis laughed more now.

Holly stood there, with an utterly shocked face. _"No no no no no it can't be no I'm just dreaming. Did he just said Artemis Fowl? Did he laugh? That's just impossible. He's definitely lying."_ she looked at him again. This was nothing the same as the last time she saw him, and she didn't believe it was him, till he put some hair out of his face and looked at her with bemused eyes: one blue, one hazel. Her hazel eye.

"But you… you're… how?" Holly was completely speechless. And embarrassed. How could she just walk towards a then still strange boy, in her elfin form? How could she think about him that way? Okay she didn't know it was Artemis. But still, she thought it, and that was so, so wrong. but before she could bring out more stuttering statements, Artemis went down, pulled her on her hand towards him ( they hadn't let go yet ), and hugged her.

Artemis knew Holly would be kind of shocked to see him, but he never expected her speechless. Well he did understand. She just walked towards a for her strange guy to introduce herself, even in her elfin form, which she had apparently forgotten. That was kind of flirty, so ofcourse she was speechless when she heard it was her best friend.

Artemis hadn't planned to hug her though. It just happened, but it was nice. And it gave him a strange feeling in his chest.

Holly was again shocked, she hadn't seen the hug come. Her heart fluttered again, which she found very disturbing. But she hugged him back. Suddenly Artemis whispered something in her ear. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Did you really thought that?" she whispered back "I would never leave you without saying anything, Arty." And she meant it.

"I know that now." And they both smiled.

"Hey! Do you know it's rude to whisper in company?" Juliet said with her hands on her hip.

Artemis let go of Holly and said: "O Juliet, shut up."

Holly's eyes went wide at that comment. _"since when does he say that?"_

"So" Artemis asked Holly, ignoring Juliet totally "Would you like something to drink or do you want to go to your room first."

"I think I can better unpack my bags first." Holly said

"alright I'll show you the way"

They walked up the stairs and stopped by a room. "This will be your room. And my room is here" and he walked to the next door and ticked on it with his finger. Then he opened the door from Holly's room and gestured her in. "After you"

Holly smiled at him and walked inside. _"Gentle as always."_ She thought and she looked at her room for the next three days. It was a bright room with sight on the garden. The walls were light blue and it had a wooden floor with a carpet round the bed. On the left side stood a king-sized bed. And on the right side stood a bookshelf and a desk. It was a really nice room. And she immediately felt at home.

"It's perfect, Artemis. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. So how was your journey?"

"Acting formal again. It doesn't suit with your outfit." And she laughed. But then she became serious. "Artemis? Why did you change? I don't mean I don't like it , but…. You know. It's kind of weird to see you like this"

Artemis thought about it a second. "I was bored, Holly. And I thought 'Well I'm a genius, so why can't I handle it to be a teenager.'" And he walked to Holly's bags, picked them up and put them on the bed. "Need any help?"

"Are you sure you only changed because of that thought? Because I don't think that's true." Holly said and she walked towards the bed and opened one of her bags. "No thanks, I can handle it quite myself."

"How do you mean?" Artemis asked. He was curious now. Did he? Did he change because of something else?

Holly sat down on the bed. "I mean" she began "I think you did it because you wanted to make your family proud. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think you felt a little left alone. And your mother always wanted that you would be more normal, so did Butler by the way." She smiled at him. O he did look nice. "Am I right?"

Artemis looked to the ground. Why could she see right through him now? That was the advantage of being a cold-hearted genius, nobody could read you, nobody could guess your thoughts. Now more people knew how he felt and how he was in person, and that scared him slightly. But maybe he was wrong, Holly was his best friend and they went through a lot together, so maybe it was just that.

"Arty?" Holly asked a bit concerned by the look in her best friend's eyes.

There she said it again, the pet name his mother gave him. Holly, Juliet and his mother were the only ones who could say that. And he thought he liked it the most when Holly said it.

"Maybe" he said. And to change the subject he asked in a serious tone: "Found anything about Opal yet?" he really wanted that Opal would just surrender, but that was just a dream.

"No, nothing. The only thing what happened is that Sool escaped prison. Nobody knows why, I mean he would be free in a couple of months." She hated Sool, he was after all the one who said she had killed commander Root.

"I know he escaped" and when he saw that Holly wanted to make a comment of not sneaking into Foaly's files he said: "and I know I shouldn't have looked in Foaly's computer, but as I said I was bored. And what I try to say is" and he sat down beside Holly and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know how much you hate them, both. And we'll catch them, as always." And he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know. Becoming soft huh, Arty?" And she punched him light against his arm.

There was a silence. But it was a comfortable one. And they both enjoyed each other's company.

Artemis broke the silence: "I think I'm going downstairs. If you're ready, you can come downstairs too. We'll arrange some food. I think you're quite hungry after the long ride" and he stood up.

"mmm I can agree to that." Holly said and she bungled with her feet and smiled at him.

Artemis smiled back and walked out of the door.

Holly stood also up from the bed and took some clothes out of one of the bags to place them in the closet. When she was ready with her clothes, she brought her toothbrush and some other stuff to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and thought about all this. She finally had a vacation, and where? By her best friends. She felt happy. Her thoughts wondered about Artemis again. _"He definitely trained. It looks really good on him. He isn't the weak genius-boy anymore. Maybe I'll go to Juliet first." _ She took a last glance in the mirror and walked away searching for Juliet.

She didn't have to look long. She sat on the kitchen table eating an apple. Holly walked towards her. "Hey"

"O hey Holly, searching for Artemis? He's in the gym training with Butler."

"No not really, I just wanted to talk with you, I mean you're almost my only friend that is a girl, and I haven't seen you in ages." It was true. Holly normally wasn't the one for talking, especially not girl talk. But it was so long ago that she spoke about those things that she really needed a talk with someone of the same gender. And Juliet was ofcourse also one of her best friends.

"sure, Holly. I understand. So… how do you think about Artemis' change. I mean you were flirting with him." And she laughed.

"I was not!" protested Holly but with a laugh.

"serious? You were, but don't be ashamed of it. I have to admit when I first saw him like that, I did the same. Poor Arty didn't knew what to do. And in school there was a boy who asked him out.

A twinge of jealousy entered Holly. Ofcourse Juliet saw it.

"Holly there's no need to be jealous. Arty is like a little brother to me, that's why I always make fun of him. And by the way I think he's more interested in you."

Holly blushed. "We're best friends, Juliet. I mean he looks good in those clothes…"

"O my Holly don't deny it, you like him." And when Holly wanted to say something as 'that's not true' or 'shut up Juliet', Juliet yanked her by the arm out of the room. "Come on, we're going to take a look"

"What? Where?"

"to the gym ofcourse and they stopped by a door. "O they locked it, but there's a window, come on."

They stopped before the window and Holly mouth fell open. There was Artemis, in fighting-clothes and he was fighting with Butler.

oooooooo

Butler ran towards Artemis with heaved fist and tried to hit him, but Artemis dodged it with a roll over the ground and tried to tackle Butler with his feet. But Butler was very fast and jumped. Artemis was already on his feet again, and kicked towards Butler, but he grabbed his foot and threw him to the other side of the room. When this happened Holly inhaled sharply. But Artemis did a backflip and landed with one knee on the ground, and he smiled smugly at Butler. "So you actually learned something" Butler said while running towards Artemis again and he wanted to hit him again, this time it was Artemis grabbing Butler's arm and shove his foot for Butler's foot to let him fall. It worked, but Butler grabbed his arm too and tilted him over his body to the ground. Artemis fell hard on his back, and groaned. They both laid on the ground now. Butler lifted his hand in the air and Artemis took it, also his hand lifting in the air. "Good fight." Butler said. Artemis breathed heavily but said while laughing "yeah, I've learned something. Don't worry,and I've learned it from the best." Butler stood up and lifted Artemis to his feet again. "Are you okay, Artemis. I mean you fell rather hard."

"Well you weren't worried when you threw me over you. But I'm okay, thanks." And they smiled genuinely towards each other.

oooooooooo

Holly was for the third time that day utterly shocked. "How?" was the only thing she could say. And Juliet found that ofcourse very amusing. "How what?"

"That" and she gestured at the window.

"O he's quite good, isn't he?" Juliet said.

"Quite good? That was fantastic, how did he learn that in such a short time." She was still shocked.

"with our help ofcourse. And he's a genius after all. He picked it up really fast."

Suddenly the door of the gym opened and Butler and Artemis walked through. When Artemis wanted to turn around, Holly ran towards him and hugged him. "O my gosh Artemis you were fantastic." Artemis blushed and said: "Uh… thank you Holly."

Butler gave Juliet a questioning look. Juliet just shook her head _"not flirting huh? Yeah right she's definitely in love with him. Maybe I should help them. Nah it is too much fun to watch." _And she walked to the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to make some dinner." Butler said.

"Yeah, I think I need a shower too." Artemis said back. "Holly, you can do whatever you want, it's your home now too."

"I think I'm going to take a shower too." She said. _"a cold one, for sure"_

And then they walked towards their rooms. Butler's room was on the left side of the manor, while Artemis' and Holly's were on the right. Artemis and Holly stopped before Holly's room.

"Alright, you can find the towels in the closet." Artemis said. He hoped she knew how to use the shower. Maybe they had a different kind of showers underground. But she just nodded, thanked him and walked into her room.

Artemis went to his own room and put the shower on, not hearing the little spies on the roof, making some preparations for their bosses.

**I hoped you liked it all. So what did you think. Good, bad, OOC, funny. Just say it. And reviews are ofcourse very welcome. ^_^ and you all know: more reviews, faster updates. MUWAHAHAHAHA till next time 3**

**~htb ^o^**


	6. a movie and don't make your mistress mad

**Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed last chapter: Love you all. ^_^**

**Grimginger17  
****Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis****  
****Francesco's  
****Great ()  
Awesome ()  
FowlFanGirl ()**

**For the anonymous reviewers: if you log in I can thank you personally, and look on your profile. If you don't I can't do that. But I'm still grateful for every review I get, and I accept anonymous reviews. You know just saying. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl… but I have my dreams **

**Movies and don't make your mistress mad**

**Fowl Manor:**

After dinner Holly, Juliet and Artemis went upstairs. they were now in Juliet's room, sitting on her bed. Ofcourse they weren't going to sleep, they were just planning some things for the evening to come.

"I think we should watch a movie" Juliet brought in.

"That's a bit cliché, Juliet." Artemis said.

"Truth or dare then?"

"NO!" Artemis and Holly said at the same moment. They knew how Juliet was at this kind of games. It mostly ended in a hope embarrassment.

Juliet threw her hands in the air. "wow chill, what do you want to do then?"

"I think watching a movie would be our best option" Holly whispered to Artemis.

"Alright we're going to watch a movie." Artemis said, totally agreeing with Holly.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "And what for a movie would you two like to watch?"

"Foaly sent me some movies inclusive the from our adventures, maybe we could watch one of them. I'm quite curious. I haven't watched them yet. Or do you have already seen them, Holly?"

"No, never seen one of them but it would be funny to see. Juliet, what do you think?" holly said, afraid Juliet would feel left out.

"It's perfect, then I can actually see what you did, instead of, and no offense here Arty, listening to it. It was quite boring."

Artemis rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. "I'm going to see if I can find them, they must be somewhere in my room." He said and he walked to his room.

Ooooooooo

Opal Koboi was not pleased…. At all. One of her spies nearly fell from the roof. What would it have been a disaster, if that happened. Everything she worked for so long would be ruined.

"I'm s…so….sorry, miss Koboi." the spy said stammering as he kneeled down for his mistress.

"You're sorry?" Opal shrieked. "so if you fell, and they spotted you. And everything here went wrong and you ruined my life, you just say I'm sorry?"

"B…but I d…din't fall." He was shaking, not daring to look Opal in her eyes. She was crazy, every one of the slaves/spies knew it. No one said something about it, even if she wasn't around the corner. They thought she could see what they thought and did, every second of the day. And it was freaky. Not looking in her eyes was one of the first things they had learned. One of her slaves did it and dared to say something, while she was talking. Well it didn't end good for the guy. after ten lashes he was barely alive. And after three days he died of an infection. At that point no one dared even breathing though they have to ofcourse.

"No you didn't" Opal said. She stood up from her chair, and circled around her slave. "But that doesn't make it less worse." She grinned evilly.

"Pl…please mistress… I do everything you want… just don't…"

"Do what?" Opal asked innocently. She took a knife out of her boot and stabbed it in his back. The slave gasped. "This?"

The stabbed elf slave grabbed his stomach, let out a final breath and fell down on the floor. Death.

Some slaves who were watching put their hands for their mouth. Slaves weren't friends of each other but they respected their position as another slave. And they didn't want it to happen to themselves ofcourse. They haven't seen Opal kill someone before, and it was the scariest thing they had ever seen.

"So" opal began, passing the knife to one of the Brill brothers, who cleaned it for her. She looked around the room, and in every eye there was. "I hope you learned something today. Do not make your mistress mad. Otherwise this will happen" and she kicked against the death elf's body. "And you don't want that now, do you."

"No mistress." Everyone said at the same time.

"You there" and she pointed to a little elfin girl covered in dust. "What's your work."

"W…wall scout, mistress" answered the little girl.

"How far is the installation" the girl trembled and hesitated. Opal just sighed. "come on darling a bit quicker you don't want something happening to your big brother now do you?"

"N..no..no…no" the girl choked back a sob. "it's almost ready, the electric cuffs still have to be installed a…and the network of the mind wipe equipment is almost there.

"Well done darling, but you know the network had to be done already, so maybe…"

"NO" the girl began to sob now. "We'll work, we'll work now or when you say we have to… but please don't hurt him."

"Shh." Shushed Opal. "Don't cry now, darling."

Then suddenly Marvell and Descant burst through the big oak doors holding a elfin boy, round the same age as Artemis. He had brown hair and a handsome face.

"O there you are. And who's that, is that your brother, darling?" the girl just began to sob harder. And Opal sighed impatiently. "I guess he is then."

"He tried to sabotage the whole thing, mistress. What should we do with him?" Descant said.

What's your name?" Opal asked the boy.

"Like I'm going to say that to you, you bitch. And leave my sister alone."

"Ah, playing tough guy." Opal said, she continued:

"Your quite handsome. Something between Artemis Fowl and Trouble Kelp and you know how much I hate them. Now we don't want to ruin that pretty face, do we?"

"Fuck you. Like I care. Bring it on." He snapped at her.

"I like him" Opal said while looking at the slave crowd. "You really do remind me of them. Always putting up a fight, while I give them the chance of surrender. A pity, really. And she picked up her knife again and circled around him like a hawk around his prey.

"Please." The boy's sister pleaded.

That girl was annoying her. "Would someone please let the girl shut up." Opal said without looking, still concentrating on the boy in front of her.

"She's right, Angie. Shut up. You only make it worse. I'll be fine." The boy said putting up a brave face at his sister.

"No Jason, no." the girl sobbed back.

One of the other slaves put kindly a hand for Angie's mouth. Jason gave the older man a thankful smile. The older man just nodded.

"So" Opal continued. "What should I do with you now. Should I kill you?" and she sliced his cheek with her knife, leaving a long cut on his face. It was bleeding. "Or should I keep you as my personal slave. I mean I can use someone as you." And she trailed a finger down his chest.

"Stay of me, witch!" and he spat her right in the face.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" Opal said with her threatening voice, as she wiped her face.

She kicked him hard in the stomach. The boy grunted and clutched it.

Angie buried her face in the man's chest and cried. The man just patted her back.

"Marvell! Descant! Bring him to the dungeons, I think I'm going to pay him a visit alone. I still think I can use him, in my own way." And she laughed. Marvell winced she really was getting crazier with the minute.

As the Brill brothers brought him away, Jason shouted: I never gonna surrender, Opal. Forget it, I rather die than be your slave." And with that the doors closed, and the hall was filled with silence.

"Well? What are you standing here? Go back to work and finish everything in time, we don't want to fall behind scheme, now do we?" everyone ran as fast as they could to their working places and shuttles to go aboveground. "I thought so. Watch out Fowl I'm going to get you."

And with that she walked towards the dungeons, she was going to pay a visit to one very 'brave' boy. Well she was going to change that.

Oooooooo

"So" Juliet began as soon as Artemis was out of the room.

"So what, Juliet?" Holly sighed.

"So why did you say that you were not flirting while you did, Holly." Juliet said crossing her arms.

"I did not."

"no?" Juliet said sarcastically "'O my gosh Arty, you were fantastic' is not flirting?" and she put up a really flirty voice.

"I didn't say it like that" Holly stuck out her tongue.

"So you admit you were flirting, how cute" squealed Juliet.

"No… no I didn't admit anything" it didn't help, Juliet was in her own world already planning things Holly didn't want to know about.

"_Did it really sound like that? No I don't sound like that, she was just kidding. Was she? Do I really mind that she's saying that about me and Artemis. O I sound like a teenager. Well maybe I still am. Who knows how old I am in human years, I'm older than Artemis but not much, it just can't. Maybe I should ask Juliet, she's smarter than she looks after all."_

"Uhmm… Juliet? Holly asked uncertain if she would ask it.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how old I am?"

"Well don't you." Juliet asked back a bit confused.

"No I mean in human terms_._"

"Oh" then she began to smile. "you want to know how much there's between you two, don't you.?"

"No… maybe" Holly said, and she blushed a little. _ "am I so simple to read. Maybe I just have to except it._ After a few seconds of thinking she realized something shocking: _ "I think I like him."_ She smiled _"I think I like Artemis."_ It made sense. She blushed a lot recently, and though she had seen him only for a day now. It felt they never had been away from each other. And it explained the feeling she got when they hugged. But then reality came, he would never like her, would he? _"Why is this so complicated?"_

"Holly are you okay?"

"Juliet? I think I… I like him. What should I do? And he never feels the same, I just know" Holly put her head in her hands.

"First" Juliet began, happy that Holly finally had admit she liked Artemis "I do think he likes you, Holly. He's like my little brother I know those things. And second I think you're nineteen or something." She laughed when Holly looked at her hopefully. "And take the initiative, he can be kind of shy on those things."

"Who can be shy on what for things?" Artemis asked as he walked to Juliet and Holly with a bunch of DVD's in his hands.

"No one." Juliet said mischievously.

"What where you talking about? Holly?"

"what? Uh… nothing?" she panicked _"Nothing? Come on Holly what are you? Stupid?"_

"Aha" Artemis just said. But his mind was spinning _"No one? Nothing? Well if girls say no one or nothing it means someone and something… but what. Well Juliet said it mysteriously with arched eyebrows, what usually means it was about the one who asked it. But they weren't talking about me, were they? And why was Holly so dumbfounded when I asked her the question. And was she blushing? No it can't… can it? Would I mind? Focus Artemis focus… damn it doesn't work."_

Artemis shook his head. "We can watch one of those. And he laid two DVD's on the bed. Holly read the titles: " Artemis Fowl and the Opal deception and Artemis Fowl and the lost colony. Well sounds interesting. I guess this one" and she pointed at the first said. "is about the thing with the eleven wonders and that one" this time she pointed at the other. "Is about Hybras and stuff, am I right?" she asked Artemis.

"Yup"

"Why not the others?" asked Juliet.

"Because I want to watch, and not eaten by guilt, Juliet." Artemis answered his eyes down at the floor.

"Oh, sorry Arty"

"I think we should watch the lost colony." Holly said trying to break the silence. "I'm curious how they made the time travel."

"Yeah let's do that." Artemis and Juliet both said.

Artemis walked to the DVD player and put the disk into the player. The title menu of the film suddenly filled the screen with exciting music in the background. The three of them sat all on Juliet's bed, which was very big, with Holly in the middle.

Juliet selected English as language and pressed 'play'

When the first image of Artemis came onto the screen Juliet squealed. "Is that you, Artemis? That actor is cute."

Holly poked Juliet with her elbow in the ribs.

"So that's why your middle finger is shorter than the other" Juliet exclaimed.

When Holly saw the actress who played Minerva, she laughed. Both Artemis and Juliet gave her a questioning look.

"That's Lili Frond's sister." And she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "So funny."

They watched as different scenes went by, beginning by the opera scene were the actress who played Holly came into view.

"Wow she looks nothing like you, Holly." Artemis said.

"I know, look at her. My hair isn't that long and I didn't wear make-up."

"Shhhh." Juliet hushed. "I want to see what happens next."

Holly and Artemis looked at each other and began to laugh which Juliet totally ignored.

The scene came where Holly got caught by Minerva and with Billy Kong.

"That Minerva is a real bitch." Juliet said.

"Tell me something." Holly muttered.

"Hey she's still my friend, people" Artemis exclaimed.

"Hey, I based it on the film, while Holly here based it on her jealousy." And Juliet giggled. It didn't last long till her smile was replaced with a grimace, and she was clutching her arm.

Artemis and Holly both blushed. And when Holly looked at Artemis out of the corner of her eye she saw that his face was still flushed.

The film continued. They were jumping from the roof in Taipei and disappeared, then the image came with a lot of hypnotizing colors and then they were at Hybras.

"_The filmmakers did their job."_ Artemis thought incredibly. Hybras didn't looked that different than the Hybras in real.

When the fight with abbot came Holly took Artemis's hand. this was the part where she would die. And the part where Artemis would save her.

_Abbot stabbed the sword right through Holly's heart. It wouldn't heal._

_Holly whispered one word: help. Artemis cried but he couldn't help her. In a few seconds he could. he was still counting on time._

_He took the neutrino, stood right behind the spot where abbot just stabbed Holly. A few tears trailed down his face. The blast was sucked up in a time tunnel, and hit abbot just before he stabbed Holly. It all went back in time._

Holly was now leaning against Artemis' shoulder. A tear escaped her eyes. Artemis saw it, wiped it awayand put an arm around her.

"wow" was all that Juliet said. _"if it really happened they sure went through a lot together, no wonder they like each other."_

Next was the eye switching thing, but the next few things didn't make sense.

_Holly walked towards Artemis and said:_

_We're now a part of each other, you know._

_I know answered Artemis, not friends bonded by trauma anymore._

_Holly came closer they stood a few inches apart._

_No Holly said as she leaned closer I don't want to be friends anymore_

_Artemis also leaned closer till their noses almost touched I think I don't want that either._

_And then they closed the distance and their lips met each other in a kiss_

Holly's and Artemis' eyes went wide and they both blushed furiously. That didn't happen. Fortunately the film was soon finished.

"O my gosh" Juliet shrieked and she looked at Artemis and Holly. It didn't help they were holding each other.

"Juliet" began Artemis "That didn't happen, I swear. Ask Holly."

"It didn't happen Juliet. They just wanted to put some drama in it.

"that may be true, but I can actually see you guys doing that." Juliet laughed.

Artemis released Holly. He already missed the feeling having her next to him. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Yeah I think I'm going too, goodnight Juliet" she hugged the girl quickly and walked together with Artemis out of the room. "Goodnight" Juliet said back.

Artemis and Holly stopped before Holly's room. "So how was your first day?" Artemis asked Holly.

"It was fantastic." Answered Holly. She felt a flutter in her stomach. _"maybe it's now or never."_ She thought.

"Goodnight Holly."

"Goodnight Arty" and Holly kissed Artemis on the cheek. They both felt butterflies everywhere.

"_It's now or never"_ thought Artemis this time.

He scooped closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then he placed that hand on her cheek. Holly could only stare as Artemis came closer and stopped till their noses almost touched. 'take initiative' Juliet said. So Holly closed her eyes and closed the distance. When their lips met, they both felt like they were exploding from the inside. Their lips moved perfectly together and Artemis put his hands on her waist, while Holly put her arms around his neck. Holly opened her mouth a bit and Artemis followed suit. Artemis hesitantly trailed his tongue against hers and when they touched, both Artemis and Holly felt like they were a part of each other. Their tongues intertwined perfectly as they were almost out of breath.

Holly was the one who pulled away. Artemis smiled at her and she smiled back. They both felt complete. "I think I'm going to sleep." Whispered Artemis. Holly just nodded. She wasn't able to say anything.

Artemis kissed her again softly and whispered: "I love you" before he walked to his own room.

Holly took him by his arm and he turned around.

"I…I love you too, Artemis." and she smiled. He smiled back while she let him go.

They both walked into their room thinking: _"This was my best day ever."_

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. So what do you think about it, Reviews are again welcome^_^  
love you all my dear readers 3**

**~htb ^o^**


	7. a device of mind destruction

**Well here I am again. It's been a long time I know, but don't be afraid I won't abandon anything. I want to thank all my reviewers and readers and the ones who put my story by favorites and on story-alert. Do I have to go on? Here are the reviewers from the last chapter (inclusive the anonymous, 'cause hey they are reviewers too.) **

**101XTeamCullenX101****  
FowlFanGirl  
****TurquoisePeach****  
Grimginger17  
****Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis****  
****karaliza76****  
5150 **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Artemis Fowl blablablablah…**

**A device of mind destruction **

**Fowl Manor; spare bedroom**

Holly woke up, she grunted and rolled over to see what time it was. It read 08:24.

She had slept so peacefully. That was something different in her own apartment, she sighed rolled over again to sleep some more.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright. "We kissed." She whispered to herself. She moaned and fell back on her bed. She couldn't sleep anymore. She could only think how right his lips had felt on hers and how he had told her he loved her.

She had said she loved him back. But the doubts began. _"Why did I kiss him? I mean I like him and all but we just saw each other for the first time in a long period, is it not too soon?"_

She had to know, she had to know if Artemis really meant what he had said, she had to know if he regretted the kiss. Did she? Did she regret it all, did she meant what she had said?

No, she didn't regret it and yes she had meant what she said, she was sure of that. it was right to do at the moment, but that wasn't the reason it had happened. She liked him, she loved him and she thought she would do it all again if she got the chance.

She stood up from her bed and walked out of her room. She was so slurped up in her thoughts that she didn't even change from her pajama.

She had to know right now, not later. Now.

So there she stood for Artemis' room, breathing in and out. It didn't help keeping her calm though. She knocked and knocked again when nobody opened the door. Maybe he was still sleeping. She decided to open the door.

It was dark in the room, but light enough to see the bed was empty. _"Ofcourse he's already awake, it's still Arty we're talking about._"

Suddenly the door clicked shut behind her. "Hey Holly."

She jumped shrieked and turned quickly around to see Artemis standing against the closed door. He was also still in his pajamas. It was so weird to see him like that, yesterday was already quite shocking and now he was standing there. In a very nice pajama.

She didn't know why her heart was beating so fast. Was it because she was nervous, or because he scared her. Probably a bit of both.

"Uh… hey." Holly stammered.

"Are you searching something?" Artemis asked. He was also trying to hide his nervousness.

"Well… yes I was searching for you actually." Holly said and she looked Artemis in his eyes.

"Aha." Was all he said.

"Yup"

"And why?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Holly said and she walked a towards Artemis.

"_O she's really pretty in those pajamas. What would she ask? O please Holly don't tell me you made a mistake yesterday, please don't."_ Artemis thought, but he said nothing.

"So…" Holly began "I was thinking about yesterday…" and here she blushed. "I… uh… did you… uh… you know kind of… uh…regret it." She stopped right for him and looked at the ground.

Artemis hadn't seen that question coming, but his nervousness was gone. She wouldn't say it like that if she had regretted it, no then she would apologize. He sighed from relief. He decided not to let her be nervous any longer.

"If you…. Uhm… regret it just say it… I mean not that I … uh… " she was interrupted by a finger against her lips. Holly stopped and looked Artemis in the eyes.

Artemis looked back. "Shush Holly, I didn't regret anything believe me and I did mean what I said yesterday. And by your stuttering and blushing I can see you think the same. So… unless that isn't true I can do this." And he removed his finger and replaced it with his own lips.

Holly was shocked. She felt like she was on fire. Butterflies were flying through her whole body and when Artemis deepened the kiss, she saw stars for her eyes. She wanted him closer, needed him closer so she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer with her hands in his hair. For Artemis everything went on instinct. He never experienced something like this in his life and when Holly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer he felt like he was burning from the inside. He began to walk and pushed Holly softly against the wall and laid his hands on her waist.

When Holly felt her back hitting the wall, she smiled. The old Arty would never have done that, but now he had changed he was totally different. Not that she cared. And the height was not really a problem when you were lifted. To help, Holly winded her legs around his waist.

It was for both like it lasted forever.

Well 'till the door suddenly burst open, and Butler came in. "Artemis? Can you help a little with… Oh… right."

Artemis' and Holly's eyes snapped wide open and they let go of each other as soon as possible. Their faces still flushed from the kiss.

"No Butler, no, no… it's not what you think." Artemis said a bit desperate. Knowing it was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever said.

Butler began to laugh. "I'm sure it isn't."

Between her embarrassment Holly thought that Butler had changed as well. He would never laugh so much as he did now. maybe because he was finally happy.

"Well I leave you two alone now." Butler went on and he gave Artemis a look what said 'We'll talk about this later'.

"O for I forget" he said when he wanted to walk back to the kitchen. "Behave." He winked, laughed and walked away.

Artemis was still looking at the door with open mouth. Holly closed it with her hand. "Watch out, or you'll catch a fly." And she laughed.

Artemis sat down on the bed. Holly sat down beside him. They both said nothing waiting for the other to break the silence. Suddenly Holly felt an arm around her and a head on her shoulder. "Thank you." Artemis whispered.

"Why?" Holly asked while she leaned her head on his head. It was obvious that they crossed the boundaries of friendship.

"Because you're here, and forgave me." And he kissed her shoulder.

Holly blushed and whispered: "Always."

They sat for that like a few minutes when Artemis pulled his head back and stood up and Holly stood on the bed so they were on eyelevel. "Let's go downstairs. I think we have to eat." Artemis said.

"Maybeeee." Holly said taking hold of his hands. "What are we going to do after that?"

"Mmm… I don't know" Artemis said while he stroked her face. "Whatever you want to do." And he gave her a peck.

"Oh I know what I want to do." Holly said a bit seductively as she laid her hands on his chest. Their noses touched now. Both sank in their own thoughts.

Holly: _"I can't believe I put up such a tone just now. How one kiss can change your behavior. He's so sweet, I can't understand why he hadn't had a girlfriend before. Not that I complain. I wished I could stay longer. What would they say at home, would they be happy? Not likely. Maybe just Foaly, Trouble and some other friends, but I think not everyone would approve. Well glad it is my life and not theirs. Foaly said forbidden love, but what's so forbidden about it, I mean I'm not breaking any law with having a relation with Artemis. It's not usual to date out your specie, but it is possible. And for the age difference we'll see, we have the time." _

Artemis: _"I can't believe she said that, what would she mean by it. She doesn't mean… does she? How do I make this work there are so many flaws. Like the age difference. Maybe I can ask Number one about it. Well height is not that much of a problem. Oh… well maybe it is."_ Artemis blushed at his own thought. _"would she break a rule having a relation with me? Well she has never been the one for rules, so am I, so that's not a real problem either. I mean we could hide it if we want to. Not for Butler and Juliet though. Oh no! Juliet will know. O I'm screwed."_

"And what might that be?" Artemis said.

"Mmm… you'll find out soon enough."

"What do you think about now?" Artemis whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

"After breakfast, I promise." Holly whispered back. She bit her lip. She felt so save in his arms. She could stay there forever just looking at him, just being with him. _"What am I doing? Am I really doing what I think I'm doing? Come on Holly just stay calm. And in all honesty I think he's very nervous now, though he doesn't sound like he is._

And with that thought Holly grabbed Artemis' hand and dragged him downstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SOOL?" Opal screeched in her communicator.

'Nothing, I just wanted to say that why should we wait if we can do it now."

"Do you doubt me, Sool? Don't you think that I chose twenty-three days for a reason, you stupid? Don't you think I thought it all out? 'Cause if you do, I'll kill you first. And you speak of me as your mistress! Understand?" Opal was considering if she wouldn't just kill the stupid moron right now. But she needed him for the first stage of her plan: the mind wipe.

Opal decided she would kill him afterwards. Well he should be honored to be killed by thé Opal Koboi herself.

"No…noo ofcourse not" he was hearable nervous and he swallowed loudly. "Mistress."

"Good" Opal said on a sugar sweet tone. "Then I don't have to kill you just yet. Now to business." And her voice was serious again, well… seriously insane. "In eight days I have my revenge. And you have your revenge. But Sool, and I warn you, if one thing, one tiny little thing not goes according to my plan, you won't make it out Fowl Manor alive. So do you know what you have to do, because there's no another time I'll call, damn Foaly and his inventions. I'll kill him too, but later. First this. Do you understand that?"

"Y…yes mistress" Ark Sool stuttered.

"Goodbye Sool, I'll see you in eight days." And with that Opal shut the communication. Now that was arranged she could go back to another task at hand. She stood up from her throne, which she had let made by her slaves, and walked towards the dungeons.

Yesterday she had visited the boy and she was going to pay him another visit.

Jason sat in his cell. He was chained to a wall by his hands. There was no way he could escape. Yesterday was the worst day of his life. But he had to keep strong, even if it was only for Angie. There was no food no water. Only him and a guard who would kick him once in a while. When Opal came in yesterday she told him what she was planning to do with him. Well she told him just one thing.

That tomorrow would start his new life. Well not tomorrow anymore. Today. Today his life would be over he just knew it. But he knew another thing too: he was never going to surrender, beg or break in front of her.

The guard kicked him again and he gritted his teeth. He was kicked a lot of times now, but it still felt the same as the first time if not worse.

Suddenly the metallic doors opened and Opal Koboi stepped in the room. The first thing she did was rolling with her eyes. O how Jason wanted to punch her right in her human/pixie face. But yeah that was a bit hard when your hands were chained. Opal spoke to the guard: "You can go, I'll handle this myself." And she pulled a cart with some cables and electronics with her. Then she looked at Jason and began to talk.

"I shan't lie to you. So I'm going to tell you exactly what you can expect. I'm going to put my new invention at work. With this little thing I can mind wipe you from wherever I want if the cable is attached to your head. Isn't that genius?" and she laughed.

"What if I say it isn't?" Jason said defiantly.

"Then I don't care. Because in about an hour you won't remember anything from your previous life. Nothing. Totally nothing." She said with narrowed eyes.

Jason was panicking now. Now he knew why she said his new life would begin. It was because he wouldn't remember his old life. She could do everything with him after the mind wipe without he would oppose. He began to struggle in his chains.

"Ah you finally understand what I'm going to do. Well then I don't have to tell you anymore." She walked towards him with one of the cables and kneeled down in front of him. "Don't worry it won't hurt." She said as she stroked his face. Then she attached the cable to his temples. "don't struggle now. There's no need for. Oh I'm so excited, I've already thought about what I'm going to tell you when you wake up. Mmm… maybe I decide that you're my boyfriend. I'll have to think about that some time." Then she picked up a little devise with a little blue button.

"B…boyfriend?" Jason spat. "If you think that's going to happen then you're so damn wrong. you're a freakin' witch, Koboi if you think that's going to happen. Oh sorry I forgot you are one already." And that last sentence he yelled.

"Oh, we'll see about that when you do everything I say." Opal screeched and she pressed the button.

"I'm sorry Angie." Jason whispered. Then everything went black.

After breakfast Artemis and Holly practically ran outside. Well if they didn't , they had to face Juliet and during breakfast she was already annoying. And they wanted to spend every minute they had together.

When they were outside, Holly was almost blinded by the sun. it was a really nice feeling. Then she began to run away from Artemis and yelled: "Catch me if you can!"

Normally Artemis would never play those games, but now he knew he had a possible chance of beating her, he raced after her into the garden.

When Holly saw Artemis sprinting after her and catching up with her, she tried to run harder, but really how did he became so fast. Being an elf didn't help either.

Artemis came closer and closer and her tried to grab her, but he missed. Holly began to laugh as she and Artemis ran further into the garden. "I'm going to get you, Holly." He yelled while laughing too.

Artemis was really close now, Holly could feel it. But she couldn't go faster. Artemis saw that too, and tried to grab her again. This time he got her. "Got ya." He laughed and he turned her around. But because they were going so fast, Holly lost balance and fell backwards dragging Artemis with her.

Holly prepared to fall and closed her eyes, waiting for her back hitting the ground, but to her surprise she landed on something soft and she heard a groan from under her.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on Artemis' chest. "What? How?" she stammered. Somehow Artemis had managed to switch position in the air before landing.

Artemis opened his eyes. "are you comfortable." He said a bit irritated, but then he smiled.

Holly laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Well now you ask. Yes, I'm quite comfortable. But serious Arty, how did you do that and why."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "well Butler did it a lot of times with me in danger situations. He would turn me around in the air so he wouldn't crush me by falling on me. I guess I picked it up. It was more instinct, I have to say. By the way" he continued. "If I would fall on you, I would crush you like Butler would crush me."

This time Holly lifted her head. "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"I know that." Artemis said. "But I prefer a whole girlfriend, if you ask me. Don't forget you're still in elfin form and eighty centimeters smaller than me."

Holly knew he was right and she thought it was incredibly sweet of him. Not that she would ever admit that to him. Well maybe… Holly leaned in and kissed Artemis softly. When she pulled back she whispered. "Thank you." And after a minute of silence she added: "Should I heal you, I mean you fell pretty hard and when I thought I would fall I thought I saw a rock."

"Well there certainly was a rock which is now somewhere in my back, but don't heal me." Artemis said.

"Why not? It's done in a second."

"Holly, I'm training now with Butler, but it isn't enough. You're not always with me, and I have no magic. So in those times when something happens I can't be healed either. Even if it's just a little bruise, I just have to heal naturally. Otherwise it would ruin everything I build up the last months. " Artemis said and he added: "But sweet that you asked."

"You're so different now, Artemis." Holly said as she put a lock of hair out of Artemis' face.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Artemis asked whispering and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Holly leaned closer until she could feel his breath, their mouths only inches apart. "definitely a good thing." She whispered as she closed the distance once again.

**Another chapter done. Maybe not my best, but I try. As I said I'm not abandoning this story. My next update will be faster.^_^**

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think in a review.  
I ordered TLG last Monday! YAY! but because I live in the Netherlands I have to wait longer. well it will be there eventually.**

**~htb**


End file.
